Our Jedi Life Book One: Strangers On Tatooine
by RebelPrincess2015Forever
Summary: Leeta Skywalker has always looked out for her Mother, Shmi and her Little Brother, Anakin. Little did she know she and her brother both had extraordinary powers. So what will happen when a few outlanders stop by Watto's shop? (Yes I know terrible summary, but its a good story so please read! Obi-Wan/OC Story!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I know That this story Plot is so over done its annoying, but I really really REALLY wanted to write this so... yeah... OH! I'd Like to thank my friend from Wattpad Nightmare_Wolf for helping me with the name**

 **Here is a breif description of my OC charcter: Dark Golden Blonde hair that goes down her back. Turquoise eyes. Skinny, but healthy. Is powerful with the force, but not as much as Anakin. She is the daughter of Shmi, but she has a father but that will be talked about later. Oh! And she is 16! And...That is about it. ON TO THE STORY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT DISNEY I DONT OWN STAR WARS! All I own is my OC!**

 ** _Leeta's Dream POV_**

 _I wasnt on Tatoonie, that was for sure. No sand, No disgusting deadbeats, and No heat from the Twin Suns. I wasnt sure where I was, but I did know I was on a balcony, looking over a gigantic city._

 _"Where am I?" I asked outloud, mainly to myself. Then I heard someone laugh behind me, I whipped around both annoyed at being laughed at and annoyed at myself for not sensing whoever it was._

 _I was prepared to to let loose any swear I had, enough that my Mother would surely be very upset with me, at whoever was laughing, but once I saw who it was any insult I had disappeared from my mind._

 _There in front of me stood a boy no more then a few years older then me. He had light Auburn hair that was tied up in a ponytail at the back of his head and a small braid that started behind his ear and fell to his shoulder, and eyes, oh such beautiful eyes, they were a stormy blue that was only seen in dreams for native of Tatooine. He was a good head taller then me so I was looking up at him while he smile gently down at me._

 _"Your on Coruscant, at The Jedi Temple." He said to me. I gave him a look of disbelif._

 _"The J- Jedi Temple?" He laughed again and nodded._

 _Then it faded to what look like a celebration, but in a different place. I was in a city, but it was a smaller one. I felt a tug on my hand so I looked down to my little brother. But his hair was shorter and he had a big smile on his face._

 _"Lee can you believe were gonna be Jedi?" He asked me. I was about to say something to him, but my dream then faded to nothing. Or so I thought._

 _"Leeta Skywalker, you have passed all your trials." Then suddenly through the darkness a blue light appered near my head, followed by more lights mainly blue and green formed a sort of hallway passage. The blue light came closer to my face, but for some reason I couldnt move. All I heard was a small hiss then, in the faint blue light, I saw a braid fall to the ground._

 _"You are now a Jedi Knight."_

 **Leeta's normal POV**

With that I jolted up in my bed, or if you could even call it a bed. Everything was normal, I was in my small room, I had the window still open from when I fell asleep (my attempt to keep my room cool at night), and my neatly placed clothes for the day,as in each day, were set out on my window ledge. I sighed and got up, if I didnt I would be late to Watto's shop for work. Then I remember I was suppose to be awake before now, Anaikn!

I quickly got up and got dressed, hopefully I'll be able to eat something before were late. When I walked into the Kitchen/dining room I saw my little bother, Anakin eating his breakfast at the table and my mother, Shmi finishing up the rest of breakfast. I walked up behind my brother and turned his chair around so he is looking at me.

"Why didnt you wake me up?" I asked bending down so his face was level with mine. He smiled sheepishly mid-bite.

"You looked so peaceful, I didnt want to wake you up." He replied. I sighed and ruffled his long hair.

"Alright Ani." I said sitting down beside him.

' ** _I knew she would fall for it!'_** Anakin thought, and I heard. I have no idea how or why, but we have this... bond of some sort and sometime I could hear what he was thinking. Like now.

"You didnt wake me up, on purpose?" The annoyance in my voice was hard to miss.

"Yeah..."He smiled and laughed a little. I frowned.

"Well Thanks alot Lurdo." I insulted. He looked back up at me and smiled more.

"Your welcome Laserbrain." He fought back.

"Leeta. Anakin." Our mother warned. We immediately became quiet, nether of us liked it when mom got upset. During that silence Mom sat a small plate of food in front of me, it wasnt much but its what we have, food was sometimes in low supply for us but we manage.

"Thank you mom." I said to her with a smile, which she returned.

"Your welcome sweetie." She replied giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Thanks Mom." Anakin mumbled through a mouth full of food, I snickered and mom laughed shaking her head.

"You are welcome too Ani." Mom told him kissing the top of his head as well. It became quiet again as we all ate our breakfast. Until..

"Did anyone else have werid dreams last night?" Anakin asked effectively breaking the silence. My mom shook her head while I nodded. He looked at me. "What was your dream?"

"What was yours about?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I dreamed I was a Jedi and I came back and freed all the slaves." I stared at him, completly shocked at the similaritys of our dreams. And Ani knew this. "You dreamed you were a Jedi too?" I nodded my head. "What do you think it means Lee?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I think there just dreams Ani." I told him. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna be a Jedi, Just wait and see." He stated. I smiled and grabbed both our plates taking them to the sink.

"Alright Ani, come on if were late again Watto will give us more work then last time." With that Anakin took off out the door to Watto's Shop. I followed him yelling goodbye to our mother and taking off across the slave quarters to the shop.

 ** _At Watto's Shop_**

I somehow had managed to catch up with Anakin and we ended up running into the shop together, only to be greeted by the disgusting and annoyed Toydarian who owned me and my family, Watto.

" **Kava alay!** " (Your Late!) He yelled at us. I rolled my eyes, but bit my tongue. If I continued to back talk Watto I could be sold to someone far worse then him. He pointed to the back of the shop that led outside. " **Boka Yatuka! Tee-tocky."** (Get moving! Times a wasting.)

We nodded and went to do our work, which was cleaning the swiches. ' _ **This is gonna take all day.**_ ' I said through our bond. Ani nodded his head. ' _ **Lets get it over with**_ ' he responded.

 **{TIME-SKIP}**

We were just about done with the swiches and other odd jobs we get through out the day when Watto called us.

" **Bukee! Youngee! Boska kachu!** " (Boy! Girl! Come here now!) We ran inside the shop and out of habit Anakin told him.

" **No bata tu tu!** " (Whatever it is, I didn't do it!) I laughed.

" **Hi chuba da naga?** "(What do you want?) I asked Watto, he narrowed his eyes at me and motioned towards the people who stood waiting. One was a man with long greying hair and a short beard, second was a girl who I could tell was a couple years younger then me, the thrid was a species of Alien I wasnt quite fimilar with, Gungan I think, and finally an Astromech droid.

"Watch the store! I've got business to do!" Watto barked at us, before turning to the man with long greying hair. "Come come this way." He said in a tone that we only heard when he was trying to con money out of people. I sighed and leaned against the counter while Anakin jumped up and sat on the counter. The Gungan started picking up some of the random ship parts scattered all over the shop, then the man took the part from him.

"Dont. Touch. Anything." He commanded. When his back was turned the Gungan stuck out his, pretty big, tongue at the man and went about the store exploring. Other then that the store was its normal quiet. Until my brothers curiosity got the best of him.

"Are you an Angel?" He asked the girl. It took all of my will power to not laugh, I could tell my little brother had a crush. She turned to him confused.

"What?" She asked making sure she her him correctly.

"An Angel. I heard the Deep Space pilots talk about them, their the most beautiful creatures in the Universe... They live on the moons of.. Iego I think.." I smiled those stories were some of the best I've heard, even if they were a load Bantha Fodder.

"Your a funny little boy, how do you know so much?" She said with a smile. Finally I decide to speak.

"He listens to the stories the traders and star pilots tell whenever they pass through, but if you ask me they are nothing but fairytales." Anakin just completly ignored my comment.

"Were Pilots ya' know-" He began.

"Ah. Your a pilot, you know I fly a ship about as well as Watto's personality, Not well at all." This caused us all to laugh a little.

"Okay fine. _I'm_ a pilot. And someday I'm gonna fly away from this place." Anakin stated.

"So your a pilot,"Ani nodded,"How long have you been here?" She asked. I could tell Anakin couldnt remember exactly, he was very little when we did come so I jumped in again.

"A long time, I was about 10 and my brother here was around 3 or so. Us and our Mom were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us in a bet for one of podraces." She looked at Ani then to me her face was nothing except shock.

"You both are slaves?" She asked, Now this is why I didnt like outlanders they just didnt know how stuff worked out here. Before I could chew her out at her insensitivity, but Anakin beat me to it.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin," He then pointed to me,"And shes Leeta and she is my big sister!" He snapped. She looked taken aback by Ani.

"I'm sorry, I dont fully understand this is a strange place for me." She apologized, Yep definatly an outlander. Then from across the room there were a string of crashes, we all turned towards the Gungan who was currently struggling to control one of the many droids here. I rolled my eyes at him, some people...

"Hey!" I called out.

"What?" Was his simpled minded reply, followed by and _ouch!_ as one of the droids arms poked him in the face. I moved from my place at the counter as Anakin and the girl continued their conversation. Once I was beside the Gungan as the Droid kept struggling.

"You gotta hit the nose!" I finished by tapping the droids 'nose' effectivly shutting it down. All I got from the Gungan was an _Oh..._ I rolled my eyes and started picking up the mess he made. While I was bending down I looked up at him while he did nothing. "Dont just stand there, help me clean up _your_ mess." I told him.

"How rude." He stated while he helped me.

 **{TIME-SKIP}**

Finally when we were finished, I learned that in fact he was a Gungan and his name was Jar Jar Binks and according to him, Hesa was a' sorry for all da trouble hesa cause. I told him that it was okay and went back to my spot at the counter and managed to catch the last of Anakin and the girl, who had yet to be named, conversation.

"I wouldnt have been able to last this long if I wasnt so good at building things." Said Anakin. Then the man from earlier came back in.

"Were leaving. Jar Jar." He called to Jar Jar who was exploring again, but this time not causing total chaos. The girl looked at both of us and smiled.

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin, you too Leeta." She told us before following her group out.

"I'm glad to have met you too!" Anakin called, but she had already left. I smirked at my little brother. He noticed this. "What?" He asked me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Oh nothing.. Just taking in the fact you have a crush." I joked. Anakin rolled his eyes at me. Then Watto came in grumbling like usual.

"Outlanders. They think we know nothing." I rolled my eyes at Watto.

"They seem alirght to me." Anakin said with shrug. Watto mumbled something I didnt hear.

"Clean the racks. Then you both can go home." Anakin jumped down from the counter with a loud YIPPIE! and I followed him, wanting to get the days work over with.

I cant explain why, but I felt something when they were here, And now that feeling is... Very faint. _I wonder whats going on?_

 ** _A/N:_** **That is it guys I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'M BACK! I was kinda surprised by how many follows and reviews I got this morning when I check my Email. PLEASE KEEP IT UP! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Honestly Do I sound like Disney? Cuz I'm not. I'm a Freshman who is also an Undercover Fangirl for Star Wars. Anyways... I OWN NOTHING! Except my OC!**

 **Leeta's POV**

It didnt take very long for Ani and I to finish our work and soon enough we were walking through the market towards our home in the slave quarters. All my brother could talk about was working on his Pod Racer, I smiled and listened to his endless rambling. Though I hated it as much as mom did when Watto made him race, Anakin loved it. There was no doubt it, he was just a born pilot and nothing was gonna change that.

"Lee are you gonna help me when we get back?" He asked.

"Well maybe I-" I began, but I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Jar Jar being choaked by none other then Sebulba. Oh Jar Jar why? Why did you pick a fight with that dug. I wasnt gonna let this go unnoticed like everyone else was. I walked up to them, hands on my hips, my dusty light green tunic sleeves hanging loosely on my arms given that fact it was One size too big.

" **Chess ko, Sebulba. Cha porko ootman geesa.** " (Careful, Sebulba. He's a big time Outlander.) I stated, and Anakin decided to join in too.

" **Me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa.** " (Yeah, I'd hate to see you diced before our next race) Ani said in a cocky tone. Sebulba glared at us and let Jar Jar go. He started walking up to Anakin, who I moved so he was behind me. Sebulba knew not to try and go near him. He may be, the slightest bit, tougher then me. But he knew for sure that if he messed with Anakin he would have hell to pay from both me and Watto.

" **Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee! Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom.** " (Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.) Sebulba threatened. I narrowed my eyes at him I kept my mouth shut, but that was only because Anakin was around.

" **Eh, chee bana do mullee ra.** " (Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.) My brother retailated. I couldnt stand it when he said stuff like that, so I grabbed Jar Jar's arm and helped him up from the ground. I saw his friends coming our way so I nudged both of them that way and once I believed he was out of an earshot I walked up to Sebulba, who had gone back and sat in the shade with a few other deadbeats, and gave him a peice if my mind.

" **Chuba doompa, bantha poodoo! Kee baatu baatu an me Baatu baatu, uba beta Pushee wumpah Coo ya maya stupa.** " (You low-down, Bantha Fodder! You bother me and my brother, you better Watch out you weak-minded fool.) I didnt even give him a chance to reply before I walked off in the direction where my brother went. When I found them they were at Nayva's fruit stand. ( **A/N: Idk her name if that isnt it** ) I walked up behind Ani waving to Nayva, the kind old woman who had always been kind towards us.

"Here you should try these pallies." Anakin said giving the man a fruit, Which he took with a small nod of thanks and put in the pocket on his weapons belt. While this happen I saw something that I heard stories for years about, a laser sword. I acted like I didnt see anything though, I didnt feel like getting into trouble with these people.

"Oh! My joints are acting up, a sandstorm comin'. Ani Lee, you better hurry and head home." Nayva said rubbing her knee. I nodded and grab Ani's hand, but being the stubborn little boy he is he snached his hand back.

"Wait, do you have shelter?" He asked the man.

"We'll just head back to our ship." The man replied.

"Where is it?" I could tell the sandstorm will be picking up, it wouldnt be long before it became more dangerous.

"On the outskirts." The girl replied. That was much to far, and Ani thought so too.

"You'll never make it to the outskirts in time!" Anakin shouted. I nodded.

"He is right, you'll never make it. Sandstorms are VERY dangerous." I added.

"Come on we'll take you to our place." I would have stopped him, but Anakin had already grabbed the girls hand and was walking towards the slave quarters with Jar Jar following, and I remembered my Mom's words. The biggest promblem in the Galexy is that no one helps eachother. And If I were in their shoes, a little hospitality would be gladly appreciated. The man stayed behind for a moment, actually being kind enough to wait for my okay. I motianed towards my brother.

"Let the leader led the way." With that I held my arm in front of my face so the sand wouldnt get in my eyes and headed for home.

 **{TIME-SKIP}**

"Mom? Mom were home!" Anakin yelled as we all walked into the house, shaking off all the sand as we went. Mom walked into our sort of living room area from the kitchen, and I could tell she was confused by all the people we had brought with us. I smiled as Ani introduced them. "These are our friends mom." Then Anakin looked up at the girl and asked if he wanted to see the droid he was making, without an answer he took her hand and walked with her to his room where C-3PO was with the little Astromech droid following behind. The man stepped forward.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Your son and daughter were kind enough to offer us shelter." _So thats his name._ I thought to myself. A few words were exchanged before beeping was heard in the small room, as it turned out it was actually a comlink. "Please excuse me." Qui-Gon said politly. My mother nodded and headed back into the kitchen and I followed her.

We just stood there in silence for a liitle while as we prepared dinner, with the exception of Jar Jar's rambling as he went about the room. Finally I leaned over to my mother so I could talk to her.

"Mom, I think that 'Qui-Gon' guy is a Jedi." I whispered, I couldnt keep the fact that he had a laser sword to myself anymore.

"Do you now?" Mom told me, I could just sense she was abit amused. I nodded.

"Yes I do." I said in all seriousness. I looked over at her as she looked over at me. She smiled abit.

"You can go, I can handle making dinner." She said in her usual motherly tone.

"You sure?" I asked, she nodded. I put down the food I had been cutting up and walked to the doorway of the living area. But I stopped when I saw Qui-Gon still talking, it was then I decided to do some eavesdropping.

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." Said Qui-Gon.

 _"But what if it is true and the people are dying?"_ Said the voice over the com. For some reason it sounded familiar to me.

"Either way we are running out of time." Qui-Gon finished solemnly. He cut the transmission as he looked over where I was, I quickly tried to cover it up and walked back into the kitchen and started setting the table to busy myself. But my thoughts kept turning to the voice I had heard, Who was it? And Why does it sound fimilar. I mentally shook my head. **_Stop thinking that Leeta. Your just being silly._** I told myself, but was I really?

Not long after my little spy mission it was time for dinner. Anakin, the girl (whos name I learned was Padme), and Jar Jar sat across from myself and mom. Qui-Gon sat at the end of the table closest to me, great. Mom was going around the table pouring water in everyone cups, and somehow the subject of slaves came up.

"All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their body somewhere." My mother told them.

"I've been working on a scanner to locate mine." Anakin added.

"Try to escape and-" Mom tried to say.

"They blow you up! Boom!" Anakin yelled finishing it off by slaming his fist on the table. Earning a _How Rude!_ from Jar Jar and a look from both me and mom signaling that was not appropriate.

"I cant believe theres still slavery in the galexy. The Republics anti-slavery laws-" Padme begain.

"The Republic dosent exist out here. We have to survive on our own." Mom told her. I looked down at my food and didnt say anything, I knew that fact all too well. Then out of nowhere Jar Jar snached some fruit that was in the middle of the table, with his tounge, completely disgusting and Everyone glared at him for it.

"Excuse me." He said, probably not realizing he did something wrong. There was a brief moment of akward silence, before Ani decided to bring up one of his favorite topics.

"So.. Has anyone seen a pod race?" He was looking right at Padme for her answer first, only to shake her head no. I could almost laugh, he had it bad.

"They have pod racing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui-Gon told him, I completely agreed with him.

"I'm the only human who could do it." Ani told him, that was true. No human could, apart from Anakin, it was practially impossible.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods." As if on que Jar Jar tried to snach another peice of fruit, only for Qui-Gon to catch it like it wasnt anything. He looked over at Jar Jar with the same face my mother used to prove a point. "Dont do that again." He told him. Jar Jar yelled out something in giberish before Qui-Gon let go. It was quiet again, other then the wind from the storm raging outside. I thought about Qui-Gon's laser sword again and I wanted to know, but I didnt need to wait for long.

"Your a Jedi Knight arent you?" Anakin asked, for a brief second Qui-Gon was quiet.

"What makes you think that?" Was his reply.

"I saw your laser sword, only Jedis carry that kind of weapon." Anakin said in a Matter-of -fact tone.

"Prehaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." I didnt believe that for a second Qui-Gon seemed too nice to dice somebody, And I knew my brother didnt believe it nether.

"I dont think so. No one can kill a Jedi." Ani finished tapping the table for emphasis.

"I wish that were so." Qui-Gon said, I could tell he knew something. I just didnt know what.

I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here to free all the slaves," His eyes flickered over to me, "Leeta did too." Qui-Gon looked at both of us for a second obviously wanting to know more, but I wasnt saying anything. My dreams are for me. I looked at my brother as he looked over to Qui-Gon with a flicker of hope in his eyes. "Have you come to free us?" My poor naive little brother. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, I knew that was far from the reason they were here. But part of me, like Ani, still hoped.

"No, I'm afraid not." I knew they werent here for us, I knew we werent gonna be freed, I knew I would live out the rest of my days as a slave. I knew nothing would change. But that little glimmer of hope, that small little flicker had stayed.

"I think you are. Why else would you be here?" He asked looking back and forth at Padme and Qui-Gon wanting an answer. Qui- Gon leaned forward abit.

"I can see theres no fooling you Anakin, were on our way to Coruscant the Central System in the Republic on a very important mission." He explained.

"How did you end up in the Outer Rim?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah? I joined in.

"Our Ship was damaged and were stranded here until we can repair it." Padme answered.

"We can help," He begain pointing at me, "We can fix anything." I smiled at my brother. Always willing to help others, well... most of the time. This caused Qui-Gon to laugh.

"I'm sure you both can, but first we must acquire the parts we need." He said with a small smile.

"With no nothin' mula to trade." Jar Jar finished, for once, being serious.

"These Junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme thought out loud.

"Gambling. Everything here revloves around betting on those awful races." Mom said knowingly.

"Pod racing. Greed can be a powerful ally." Qui-Gon said wisely. I knew what was coming next.

"We built a racer. Its the fastest ever. Theres a big race tomorrow in Boonta Eve, you can enter our pod." Ani said, I knew he really wanted to race, but after what happened last time me and Mom really hoped Watto wouldnt have it again.

"Anakin! Watto wont let you." My Mother scolded him, trying to get him to stop talking about himself racing. Yes even I knew that he was leading to that.

"But Watto dosent know I built it!," Then his little plan started unfolding, I sighed. Leave it to Ani to come up with a last mintue plan, "You can make him think it was yours and get him to let me pilot it for you."

"I dont want you to race, I die everytime Watto makes you do it." Again I agreed, I hated racing as much as Mom did. But when Anakin asked, or begged whatever you want to call it, for me to help him build the racer I couldnt tell him no.

"But Mom I love it! the prize money would more then pay for the parts they need." Anakin stated, that was also true.

"Anakin.." My Mother said, poor Mom I knew stuff like this was difficult for her to talk about.

"Your mothers right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?" Qui-Gon asked. Mom solemly shook her head.

"No.." She sighed. It was quiet again as everyone took it in...

"Mom you say the biggest problem in this Universe is how nobody helps eachother." Mom sighed and I frowned at my brother.

' _ **Anakin Skywalker! You know better then to guilt trip Mom! Its not right!**_ ' I told him through our bond

' _ **But they NEED our help! Look I know its not okay, but its true Mom says that. Dont you think we can help them? And make the Galexy just a little bit better?'**_ He asked, Kriff! This kid is good!

' _ **Fine Fine Fine. But I'm not happy about it.**_ ' I told him.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon dosent want to put your son in danger. We will find another way, somehow." Padme spoke up.

"No, there is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you," My Mom looked over to me, " _They_ were ment to help you." Qui-Gon looked off into nothing as he thought it over, before he nodded. Everyone was quiet after that, even Jar Jar. I quietly helped my Mom clean up afterwards, gave her a hug and told her goodnight, then went off to bed. Where yet again I had a dream. But this one was a little different...

 ** _Leeta's Dream_**

 _I was on a different planet again, but it wasnt a gigantic city, It was a forest. I suddently saw I was with a group of people,mostly soldiers, but also my brother and I, Qui-Gon, Padme, and the boy from my other Dream. ' **Whats going on?** ' I asked myself. We were basically surrounded by Gungans similar to Jar Jar. Then Padme walked forward, I didnt know why but I couldnt hear her. But I did hear was _

_"I ask you to help up. No I beg you to help us." She told the large Gungan in front of the group getting on her knees, followed by the rest of us._

 _Then the dream faded out to a more fimilar site. The Podracing track. And my Mom was hugging me shaking. At first I thought something bad had happened to Anakin, but that wasnt it. I saw him down on the track next to his Pod as the crowd cheered, he had won an mom was laughing in relief that he was okay. Soon enough I joined in on cheering for my little brother._

 _And again my dream faded out, but this time I was in what looked like the cargo bay of a ship. Me, Anakin, and the boy were all crouched around Qui-Gon (who looked out of breath)_

 _"What was that?" the boy asked him. His voice was the same as last time, and the same voice I heard over the comlink_

 _"I'm not sure.. But it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen." He replied taking deep breaths._

 _"What are we gonna do about it?" Me and Anakin asked_ _simultaneously. Qui-Gon took another big deep breath before answering._

 _"We sould be patience. Anakin and Leeta Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said gesturing towards the boy next to Anakin. My brother and Obi-Wan shook hands first, when he turned to me I saw a surprised look cross across his face for a breif second. Then my dream faded to nothing, for sure this time._

 **(End Of Leeta's Dream)**

 **3rd Person POV**

Leeta sat up as she was awakened from her sleep from her dream. With nothing else to do she stood up and walked to her window and sat on its ledge. The moonlight shown through it and the slightly cool air was comforting as she looked up to the many stars above. She thought of her dream and if the boy she kept seeing, apparently named Obi-Wan, were actually real or not. She wanted to forget them and write them off as just her imagnation trying to get the best of her. But her dream felt _too_ _real._ She sighed, she had a feeling things were going to change soon. And there was nothing to stop it.

 ** _On the outskirts_**

Little did she know that He was also thinking of her, in her same dilemma. Obi-Wan Kenobi couldnt get the girl with the beautiful Turquoise eyes that reminded him of the waters he had seen on Naboo and the long dark golden blonde hair that could put Tatooine's Twin Suns to shame. She had been in his dreams for the last few nights, he had tried and tried but he just couldnt stop thinking about her. In tonights dream he actually learned her name, well only her first name he woke up before he could hear the rest. He sat on the ramp of the Nabooien ship that they flew to this planet in and looked up at the stars as well. He thought he could write her off as a dream, but he would only be lying to himself. Jedi didnt have dreams. He knew that these were visions, he knew he would eventually meet the girl, and he knew thing were going to change soon. And nothing was going to stop it. Finally he stood up and walked back into the ship, making sure to close the ramp back before he went back to try and attempt again. Only this time no dreams occured.

 _ **Back in the Slave Quarters**_

Leeta sighed and moved from her window and went back to her bed to sleep again, only she didnt see anything in her dreams this time either.

 **A/N: That is it guys sorry it took so long School and all.**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long I have either been at school or working on my other stories on Wattpad CUZ I'M NOT FANFICTION BIAS OK! So Obi-Eta coming soon! (And yes I came up with the ship name myself Totally great right?)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN STAR WARS I'M NOT DISNEY!**

 **Leeta's POV**

I stood at the counter of the shop, trying my best to not fall asleep. After last nights dream I did fall alseep again, but it was a restless sleep. I couldnt explain why, it dosent matter anyway I needed to focus... What was happening again? Oh! Right! Anakin has been telling Watto all morning about how Qui-Gon wanted him to piolit 'his' racer. Right now Ani was following him around while he checked stuff around the shop just chattering, I sat there with my head resting in my hand yawning as he went on. Finally Qui-Gon walked in.

"Ah the boy has been telling me you want to sponser him in the race. How could you do this? Not on Republic credits." Watto finished with a laugh. Qui-Gon didnt reply to Watto's attitude, he just pulled out a hologram image of their ship.

"My ship will be the entry fee." Watto rubbed his chin agreeing with Qui-Gon. "Its in good order, except for the parts I need."

"What will the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race!" Watto told him angerily. I frowned at him.

"Watto you know that wasnt Anakin's fault!" I told him thowing himback his bad attitude. He glared at me.

"Yeah it wasnt my fault, really, Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod, mostly." Anakin said defenseively.

"Ah that you did, eh?" Watto asked him with a laugh. I fought the need to slap the Toydarian upside the head. "The boys good no doupt there." That was probably the nicest thing Watto has said about any of us.

"I aquired the Pod in a game of chance, it the fastest ever built." Qui-Gon continued sneaking a glance at Anakin and me.

"I hope you didnt kill anyone I know for it." Watto said with a laugh and he continued to talk "So you supply the Pod, the entry fee, I supply the boy, we split the winnings um.. Fifity-Fifity I think."

"If its going to be Fifity-Fifity then I suggest you front the cash for the entry fee.. If we win you keep the winnings minus the parts we need and if we lose you keep our ship. Either way you win." I have to admit, Qui-Gon was much better at making deals then Watto, who was thinking over this. Watto gave him his ugly smile.

"Deal." He told him slapping his hand, signifying the deal was sealed. Qui-Gon gave me and my brother a small smile before he walked out of the shop. Watto said something in Huttuse, but honestly I was too tried to listen. I started to doze off again before I was woken up by Watto's loud yell. I sprung up to see him glaring at me.

"What?" I asked him annoyed. He glared at me.

"I've about had it with you! I'm tried of your back talk!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes, this again.

"If your so tried of it, then why dont you just sell me to someone else?" The words escaped my lips faster then I could stop them. He got more angry and shoo his head.

"I would if I could!" He shouted, I smirked. He saw that. "I can always hand you over to the Hutts, girl!" No. No that cant happen! I knew my face shown my fear.

"No! Please! Dont do that!" I practially begged. I knew what would happen if I were turned over to the Hutts, I shivered at the thought. "I promise that I wont back talk anymore, just dont hand me over to the Hutts!" This time I was really begging. He gave me a cold glare.

"This is your last chance! Go home!" He shouted at me. I didnt object. I ran as fast as I could back to the slave quarters, I needed to talk to my mom.

I had gone too far this time.

 **{Time-Skip}**

I had managed to get back home without any incident, and I had ran to where I could feel my mother was. When I came in I heard over a conversation.

"-They have special powers." Qui-Gon said. My mother looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes." Was her reply.

"They can sense things before they happen, its a Jedi trait." He explained, it seemed my mom knew this.

"They deserve more then a slaves life." she said solemnly.

"Had they been born in the Republic we would have Identified them earlier." A small silience enveloped them, but only for a second. "The force is strong with them both, that much is clear. Who is their father?" He asked. Mom looked over to the sand dunes.

"Leeta's father was Kael Skywalker, my late husband who died when she was 5. Anakin was born 2 years later and... he has no father..." My mother continued to explain how Ani came to be here, a situation that just completely confused me since his birth was still a mystery to all of us. **(A/N: Sorry I had to change up the storyline abit)** I tuned out most of it, but the last part I did catch. "Can you help them?" My mother asked hopefully.

"I dont know. I didnt actually come here to free slaves." He told her truthfully. My mother lowered her head for a moment, before childrens laughter was heard from where Ani was working on his pod. It was all his friends whos names I had forgotten long ago. Qui-Gon walked away and I walked at a brisk pace towards my mother. I think I startled her when I tapped her arm, but she didnt act like it.

"Mom, can I talk to you? Please?" I asked quietly, she could see how important it was so she nodded. Once we walked into the house and I wrapped my arms around my mother almost started crying. I could sense my mother's surprise as she hugged me back and rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Leeta what wrong?" My mother asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Watto threatened to sell me to the Hutts." I whispered. I knew she heard me, but she didnt say anything for awhile.

"Leeta.. I know you hate having to listen to him, but Watto owns us. If one of us dosent listen then..." She didnt have to continue, I knew what she ment.

"I know Mom, I just... I just..." I started to get choaked up, It was a rare occasion when this did happen. She pulled away from our hug and brushed away a few tears that had escaped my eyes.

"Leeta I know why you act this way, your just like your father. I know you are scared, I am too. But things will be different someday you'll see. And you wont need to worry about being a slave to those terrible Hutts." She told me with a smile. I nodded, but I was still worried. Anakin ran into the house he saw me and mom and got a curious look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, his tone held a bit of worry. I shook my head and crouched down to his level.

"Nothing you need to worry about Ani, do you need something?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me but he nodded his head.

"Yeah can you help me with a few more repairs on the Pod?" I smiled and nodded. With one last glance at my mother, who gave me one of her motherly smiles, and walked out to the Pod to help Ani.

 **{Time-Skip}**

It had took a good while, but me and Anakin had finally finished the Pod. Minus a few mishaps, thank you very much Jar Jar, everything went perfectly. I tightened the last bolt and yawned, I still couldnt believe I was still up I'm exausted.

"Oh No!" I heard Anakin shout as I streched my arms above my head. I turned my head toward him.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him. He ran over to me and he had the 'I messed up' face. I give him a serious look. "What did you do?" He laughed nervously.

"I may have... misplaced a part for the pod..." I facepalmed and sighed.

"Anakin! Where did you last see it?" He thought about it for a moment then shrugged. Great. Just great. "What part did you lose?" This time he bit his lip and mumbled something. "Huh?" I asked him. He mumbled it again, I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed/

"The Power source." He said out loud. My jaw dropped.

"Anakin! The Pod cant run without that!" I whispered/yelled. He got a little more worried.

"I know I know! What are we gonna do?" He asked. I thought for a moment, I remembered I did see one in Watto's shop the other day- 'No Leeta! Remember what Watto said!' My perceptive side said. 'But Ani neds this part to help them!' My compassionaite side yelled back. That continued for a few moments, but like always my compassion won. I sighed.

"Anakin Skywalker I would only do this for you, but you owe me big time. And dont tell mom I left." He nodded and I ran through the allyway towards the Shop, hopefully I wouldnt be caught.

Seeking into the shop wasnt all that diffucult, I had to overide the lock but it wasnt anything I hadnt done before. I found the power source with ease, given the fact I had just put it on the on of the shelves the other day. I smirked as I picked it up and wrapped it in cloth. As I walked home my exaustion only grew and my senses started to dull. I knew the back allys were dangerous, expecially at night, but I paid no attenton to that warning and kept my pace. I didnt realize until it was too late someone had been following, I was grabbed by the hair and thrown into the wall. I screamed out in pain as my head smacked into the stone wall.

"Well hello there." Said a deep, sinsiter, hair-raising voice. I couldnt see much since it was so dark, but I saw the outline of a man. A man very much stronger then me. I gave him a blank stare.

"Let me go." I said in a flat voice, no showing any emotion. He laughed ominously.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked.

"Let. Me. Go." I told him again. He laughed right in my face. That was it. Before either of us could register it, I pulled back my fist and punched him in the nose. He let go of my hair and stumbled backward holding his nose in pain. I could sense the anger and hate radiating off him in waves, he looked up at me and grabbed something from his pocket. Next thing I knew I felt a burning stinging sensation across the left side of my face and something wet dripping down my face. My hand touched my face and looked at my hand. My fingertips were stained something that I could only assume was blood he must have had a knife. Then I felt something powerful yet terrifing at the same time take control of me. My vision was red as I stuck my hand out and the guy was sent flying into the wall, he was unconcous before he hit the ground. My vision became normal again, but I was very cold. I hugged myself trying to get rid of the feeling. _"What is going on?"_ I asked myself. I quickly came bac to my senses and ran the rest of the way home. When I was there I saw Anakin and Qui-Gon on our homes small balcony, Anakin ran inside the house given how late it was. I smiled at him and started to walk in myself.

"What happened to you?" Qui-Gon asked me, making me stop. I only then remembered the cut and the blood on my face.

"Um... Its nothing, just a scrape." I tried to cover up. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head. He held up a device I didnt recognise.

"Here let me check your blood for infection." He told me. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would my blood be infected?" I asked him, he chuckled abit.

"Better safe then sorry." He replied, I shrugged. He took a quick sample of the blood on my face and I walked back into the house. I got the first aid kit and began to fix up my cheek, quite messily I might add. Then I felt someone walk into the room I turned around to see Padme. She smiled at me, the saw the cut on my face and walked over.

"What happened?" She asked a bit of worry laced in her voice.

"Its nothing." I said with a shake of my head as I tried to bandage my cut.

"Here let me help." Padme insisted reaching out to help me. But I waved her off.

"No no. I got it." I said, but I was still struggling. She frowned.

"You know accepting help dosent mean your helpless." She told me wisely. I was stunned for a brief second, how could someone so young be that wise. Padme took that moment and started helping me.

"Thank you very much." I told her once she was done. She smiled.

"Its no problem, my older sister and I would get scrapes all the time. I had learned how to fix up stuff like that pretty quickly." She said with a laugh. I smiled.

"Yeah me too. Ani used to always get burned or shocked or something everytime he would build something, but that hasnt happend for a long time." I said with a chuckle. We started talking and she was actually pretty nice. As it turned out she was from Naboo and was one of the Queens Handmaiden or something like that. And she didnt really ask me about me being a slave, which I was grateful for. There werent many around Mos Esipa who were about my age, and if there were they were free and didnt associate with people like me. So for probably the first time since I was a very little I felt that I had a friend.

"Okay please tell me the truth. I know that cut wasnt just nothing. What really happened?" Padme asked in all seriousness, I sighed. I had no reason to distrust her, she had done nothing wrong to me. So I told her what happened. Once I was finished she was quiet.

"It actually isnt that uncomman for that around here." I told her truthfully. She looked off towards the window.

"Still..." She trailed off. I smiled.

"Like you said before, This is a strange place." She smiled at the excat same words she had said the day before.

 **{TIME-SKIP} (A/N: LAST ONE I SWEAR)**

Not long after that I finally retreated to my room for bed. I finally fell asleep watching the moonlight spread across my room as the world faded into my dreams.

 _ **Leeta's Dream POV**_

 _I stood in a large room, it was practally empty except for a mat that covered most of the floor. I looked around the room before I heard a fimilar laugh behind me. I turned around to see a boy, or a man I couldnt tell, he had short sandy blonde hair and a braid coming from behind his ear. Then I relised who it was, it was Anakin, but he was much older. He smirked at me._

 _"Ready to be bested in a duel?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow and smirked._

 _"Are you ready to lose?" My dreamself asked. Ani frowned abit before igniteing his laser sword and a blue light shon across his face. I smirked and ignited my own laser sword, mine casted a soft violet glow..._

 _I was sitting up in a tree in the same forest from my prevous dream. And I wasnt alone, next to me sat the newly dubbed Obi-Wan Kenobi. We were sitting close, so close that our shoulders were touching._

 _"Why cant Jedi fall in love?" I asked my curiousity getting the best of me. He didnt even need to think before answering._

 _"Attachment is forbidden." He responded quickly, as if he had said it a thousand times and then some. I nodded._

 _"But you need to have compassion, right?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. "So could you say your... Encouraged to love." I said. He thought for a moment before he chuckled quietly..._

 _I was in a Power Genarator room, and it must have been for something big because the room was huge! I heard loud clashes and I saw not very far off three people. One of which was Qui-Gon and the other Obi-Wan Kenobi were both fighting a man with red and black facial tatoos and small little horns on the top of his head. While fighting Obi-Wan was caught in between the laser walls and watched Qui-Gon fight the man alone. The duel continued for a few moment before the unthinkable happen. The man ran the laser sword through Qui-Gon's torso. I covered my mouth in an attempt not to scream out, I guess he what he told Ani was true. Jedi could be killed. This part of the dream faded out with Obi-Wan shouting "No!" in pure despair..._

 ** _End of Dream POV_**

I shot up out of bed breathing heavily. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ I kept repeating over and over in my head. _But it felt so real._ My mind argued. _It was not real._ I fought back. _You just wait and see._ My mind told me. I shook my head and tried my best to fall asleep again.

 _It was just a dream..._

 **A/N: SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG GUYS IM REALLY TRYING! I have school and my neices are visiting! UGH SO MUCH! I promise I will try to update soon! And just for kicks I'll tell you that in the next chapter a certain someone will meet Leeta. Later Guys!**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! I'm back guys and here is another Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: *cries* I am sadly not disney I dont own Star Wars!**

 **Leetas POV**

My lack of sleep from the night before must have caused me to fall asleep after my dream, which I was still positive, or slightly sure, was just a dream. Anyways, I woke up to Anakin shaking me awake.

"Lee! Wake up! Its Race Day!" He shouted at me in excitement. I groggily sat up and placed both my hands on my brothers shoulders to keep him still.

"Ani. I need you to take it down a notch, okay? Can you do that for me?" I asked, finishing it off with a yawn. He shrugged.

"Sorry Lee, it just exciting." I didnt say anything, but he knew I thought differently.

"Alright, get out my room so I can change." I commanded, he quickly complied and ran out my room. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I got dressed and once I was finished I looked out my window at the sandy streets that made up the slave quarters.

I knew tomorrow things would go back to normal we would go to the shop and do whatever work Watto had for us, we would come back and Ani would work on Threepio or something until dinner, then we would sleep and repeat the day again. I knew that after today we wouldnt laugh at Jar Jar's clumsy antics anymore, nor will I shake my head at Anakin's attempts to impress Padme, and I wouldnt try to figuare out wether or not Qui-Gon was an 'offical Jedi' or just posing as one. After today my life will continue as it has since I was old enough to remember, but why did I feel like I was wrong? While my brain told me that I was crazy, everything was going to stay as it was, My heart told me differently, that things were gonna change. I shook my head, trying to tell myself to enjoy the moment while it lasted. With that little inner-battle finished I ran to the kitchen, I grabbed a peice of fruit from off the table and hurried out to where the Pod was to see Kidser, one of Ani's friends that I actally remembered, helping Anakin with getting his Pod to the race. They were both almost done when they noticed me there.

"Hey Lee." Kidser said with a wave. I waved back.

"Hi Kidser, you guys need help?" They both shook their heads.

"Nope." Ani replied with a smile. I shook my head and smriked before I saw my mom looking down at us.

"Alright, I'll be back, and before you go off just yet," I said while tighting a loose cable so it didnt fall off while getting to the track, "You may what that fixed." I finished with a smirk. This caused both of the boy to laugh while they did the last minute check of the Pod. While they did that I went to talk to my obviously worried mother.

"Mom?" I asked when I was next to her. She looked at me and tried to smile. I gave her a weak smile back as we both looked a down to my brother. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He is gonna be alright, he knows what he is doing." She held my hand as she looked back at me.

"I know, but that dosent mean I cant worry." I squeezed her hand and looked down at my feet. I could feel the worry blossoming in the pit of my stomach, but I knew he would be alright. _He will be okay after the race._ I told myself.

 _He has to be._

 **{TIME-SKIP}**

Qui-Gon went ahead of the rest of us, with Jar Jar following because of some life-debt he owed. So being me I jumped off and ran to see what was going on. From what I could see, Qui-Gon was talking with Watto. I wanted to go closer, but Watto would surely see me and I would be in trouble. I closed my eyes in frustration, trying to think of a way to hear the conversation. And then somehow, I could hear them. Now note I was quite abit of distence between me and them, but I could hear them as clearly as if I was right beside them.

-"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think eh." Watto finished off with a laugh. "I warn you, no funny business." I would have rolled my eyes if they werent still closed.

"You dont think Anakin will win?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Dont get me wrong, I have great faith in the boy. He is a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win I think." Watto answered smugly. After that I assumed that they saw Sebulba, due to a worried **_Oh No!_** from Jar Jar.

"Why do you think that?" I could hear that Qui-Gon knew the obvious answer.

"Because he always wins!" the spasmodic ( **A/N: BOOM! Vocab word! Sorry my teacher is really getting to me** ) laughter from Watto made me frown in disgust. "I'm betting everything on Sebulba!" Now I'm annoyed at him.

"I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon stated after a moments thought.

"You what?" I smirked at Watto's slow-wittedness.

"I'll raise you my new racing pod against say... The Boy, The Girl, and.. Their Mother." Wait. Did I hear him right? Is he trying to free us? Is this really happening?!

"No Pod is worth three slaves! Not by a long shot!" Watto's greed was like a dark cloud over the room, but tha would change soon enough.

"The boy and the girl then." Why? Why was he trying to help us? _You know why._ My mind told me. I remember back to the conversation between my mother and Qui-Gon. _They have special powers.._ Qui-Gon's words rang through my head a few times before I realized the truth that had been hidden in plain sight. Ani's reflex's, our mind bond, on a few occasions for me being able to see things before it happend. Could we be possible Jedi? Is that why he was working out a bet to free us? My thoughts were cut short by Watto.

"Not the boy, but the girl.. Maybe we could work out a deal.." No.. No no no no no! I cant leave Ani or Mom! Please please please Qui-Gon! Come up with something!

"If you are so sure of Sebulba winning, then why dont you make the bet?" Qui-Gon to the resque. I could sense Watto thinking it over.

"How about we let fate decide, huh? I just happen to have a chance cube here. Blue is the boy and the girl, Red... their Mother." I smacked my forehead, what Watto ment by 'chance cube' was a loaded dice that always kept in his favor. One of his many scams. I felt something... Like a shift in the atmosphere around the room. I could hear the dice land on the ground, then Watto's annoyed hum. "You won the small toss Outlander! But you wont win the race! So it makes little difference!" I hadnt heard that much anger and Annoyence from Watto since Kidster had came to the shop and distracted Ani from work, that is a day I wish not to talk about. I was jolted from the conversation, off to my side I saw Anakin and Padme riding one of the creatures, one of which I wasnt fimilar with, alongside Mom and Kidster who rode another creature, both of which were pulling parts of the pod. With Artoo following with a still unfinished Threepio by his side pulling the actual pod itself. I saw Watto fly past me, going to make bets for the race I guess, and I looked ahead to see Qui-Gon smiling a little at me. I ran forward to talk to him.

"I presume you came to as me why?" Qui-Gon asked once I was by his side. I nodded eagerly. "And I have a feeling you may know the answer." I smirked.

"Well.. Could it be the fact that me and Ani could be Jedi?" I asked in uncertainity. He nodded.

"I sense great potential in you both. If Anakin wins this race, you both will be free." I was happy for a split second, having great faith in my brother that he would win, only to be sad after realizing I would have to leave my mother behind. I was sure that Qui-Gon sensed my discouraged attitude because he place his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly manner. "I tried to free your mother too, but-"

"-Watto wouldnt have it." I finished looking up at him, he nodded abit crestfallen himself. We walked up to the Pod just in time to hear Kidster's opinion.

"This is so wizard Ani. I'm sure you'll do it this time." I smiled abit.

"Yeah Ani I know you will." I encouraged walking up beside Kidster.

"Do what?" Padme asked with a smile.

"Finish the race of course!" Kidster told her in an 'As-A-Matter-Of-Fact' tone. Padme's face went from a sweet smile to a look of shock.

"You've never won a race?" I looked over to my brother.

 ** _'You never told them?"_** I asked him through our bond. I could practally hear his nervous laughter.

"Well.. Not exactly.." He tried to explain.

"Not even finished?" She asked in the purest form of astonishment I had ever heard.

"Kidster and Lee are right, I'll make it this time." He said slinging an arm around his friends shoulders and, due to our height difference, placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you will." Qui-Gon said placing his hands on Ani's shoulders, looking up at Padme telling her not to worry. Padme looked up at him then down at my brother, still in shock. Before we went to watch the race my Mother and I went to talk to Ani. Mom bended down to Ani's level and gently grabbed his arms.

"Please be safe." Mom told him.

"I will mom, I promise." He replied to her. After Mom walked away, I went over to my brother. I smiled and ruffled his hair, despite my worry.

"I know your gonna win Ani." I told him earnestly.

"Really?" He asked. I smirked.

"Yeah, if I had any money I'd bet it all on you." This caused us both to laugh. "But seriously, I have faith in you." I gave my brother a quick hug just as Qui-Gon came over. He lifted Ani into the pod, with a 'Woah!' from my brother, and Ani got settled into the racer.

"Remember, concetrait on the moment. Feel, dont think. Use you instincts." Qui-Gon told him in a wise manner. Anakin nodded as he said.

"I will."

"May the force be with you." With that Qui-Gon handed Anakin his helmet and we walked back to where we would all be watching the race with Jar Jar following behind.

"Is he nervous?" My Mother asked as we came to the lift. I stood next to her.

"He's fine." Was Qui-Gon's reply. Padme frowned.

"You Jedi are far to reckless. The Queen is not-" She began.

"-The Queen trust my judgement, young Handmaiden. You should too." He reprimanded her, as if he heard her say they a thousand times.

"You assume to much." I look to my mother in question, to which she just shrugged. Finally the anouncer told the racers to start their engines. Mom's nervousness was easily sensed, so I grabbed her hand to reassure her that he would be okay. It helped, but only a little.

 _ **Come on Ani, You can do it.**_ I encouraged through the bond.

 **{TIME-SKIP}**

He won, He won! He had gone off to a rocky start, but won! He made it through the dangerous rocky terrian, past the Tuskin raiders, past countless other racers, and that low-down slime-ball Sebulba got what he desreved. Their pods had be connected, while Ani had manged to make it through unscaved, Sebulba wasnt as lucky. His pod had crashed, beyond fixable, so he may no be racing for quite a while. And, exactly like my dream, she hugged me as the crowd's cheers were heard. Only this time I knew right then, I hugged my Mother back and we cheered for my Brother.

We ran up pod, to see Anakin's, very dirty, but joyous smile. Mom helped lift him out of the Pod and Qui-Gon placed him on his shoulder. While Ani shouted to me and Mom about he won. After we walked to the roofed building where they kept the Pods after the race. I couldnt help but notice Ani's smile when Padme finally hugged him.

"We owe you everything, Ani." After Padme said that Mom went up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Its so wonderful Ani. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you." She finished off with another kiss on the cheeek, followed by Anakins embarrsed face. As soon as Mom moved away, I decided to embarrseAnakin next. I quickly wrapped my arms around his tiny frame and hugged him.

"Aww not you too!" He shouted. I smiled and kissed his cheek just like Mom did.

"I knew you could do it!" I shouted. I pulled away and held him at arms length at look at him. "And good job on finally giving Sebulba what he deserved." Ani smiled.

"Yeah he wont be flying in a Pod race for a loonnngg time." We both laughed as Kidster and Greedo, another one of Anakin's friends who is a Rodian, came up to congratulate him. I saw Qui-Gon leave for a moment, but before he looked at me and nodded for me to follow. When I caught up to him I noticed we were going to where Watto usally sat during the races. The bet, in all the excitment I had forgotten.

"Does this mean were free?" I asked him, he smiled down at me.

"Yes it does." I couldnt hold back the smile on my face, Ani and me wernt going to be slaves anymore. I was still sad about Mom though and that brought my mood down abit to. I didnt have time to say anything before we came apon Watto, I quickly hide beside the door as the conversation began.

"You... You swindled me. You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything.." Watto told Qui-Gon acusingly.

"Whenever you gamble my friend, eventually you'll lose." I smiled, it was good to have someone who could put Watto in his place. "Bring the pods to the main hanger, I'll come to the shop later so you and release the Boy and the girl."

"You cant have them. It wasnt a fair bet.." I could just feel the self-pity from Watto, I knew Qui-Gon wasnt going to take that.

"Would you like to discuss this with the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this.." Didnt I tell you. Again Qui-Gon to the rescue. Watto sighed.

"Take them." He replied solomy. I heard footsteps and a second later Qui-Gon and I were walking side-by-side back to my brother. From then on Qui-Gon went off, but since he didnt tell us I didnt know where.

 **{Time-Skip}**

As we walked back to our house Qui-Gon handed us each and equal amount of credits.

"These are yours." I looked at the credits in my hand in pure shock. I had never held this many before. I smiled and thanked him, while Ani just yell in joy. Ani ran in first to greet our moher, who was sitting at her desk fiddling with one of Ani's inventions.

"Mom we sold the pod! Look at how much money we got!" Ani Told her handing her the credits in his hand.

"Yeah, turns out everyone want to buy the winning pod." I said as I walked up behind him and handed her mine.

"Oh Ani, Lee that is so wonderful!" My Mother told us with a smile.

"And they have been freed." While and and Mom looked at the Jedi in shock, I just gave a knowing smirk.

"What?!" Anakin asked in disbelief. Qui-Gon smiled.

"You and your sister are not slaves anymore." Ani turned to me and Mom.

"Did you hear that. Lee were not slaves!" He shouted. Mom gave him a smile.

"Now you can make your dreams come true. Your both free." She told us. She looked over to Qui-Gon. "Will you take them with you? Are they to become Jedi?"

"Yes. Our meeting was not a coincidence, nothing happens by accident." He replied.

"You mean we get to come with you on your starship?" Ani asked in amazement. Qui-Gon bent down to Ani's level and sighed.

"Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challange, and even if you succeed its a hard life." He forwarned.

"But I want to its what I always dreamed of doing!" He implored. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"And I want to become a Jedi as well, it feels as though its what I'm meant to do, what were meant to do." Me and Anakin turned to our mother. "What do ya say Mom?"

"Yeah can we go Mom?" Our mother each took one of our hands in her own.

"Anakin, Leeta this path has been put before you both. The choice is yours alone." My mother was a wise person, and her wistom was always there to guide us. The thought of being without my mother and her guidence frightened me, but I knew the right choice.

"I want to do it." I told her earnstly.

"Yeah me to." Anakin followed. She looked at us with a sad look in her eyes, but also pride.

"Then pack your things." Qui-Gon told us. Anakin ran to his room with a loud 'Yippie!' While I stayed behind to talk with our Mother. He stopped at his doorway though.

"What about Mom?" Everyone was quiet. "Is she free too?" I lowered my head to look at the ground, I didnt say anything, I didnt know what to tell him.

"I tried to free your mother, but.. Watto wouldnt have it." Qui-Gon finally answered him. I sighed under my breath.

"Your coming with us arent you Mom?" Anakin asked completly ignoring Qui-Gon, or just trying to run from the truth. When she didnt answer him he looked up at Qui-Gon whos face said it all, She wasnt coming with us. Anakin looked down in realization. Then Mom being who she was tried to lift his spirits.

"Son my place is here my future is here. It is time for you to let go." Ani looked close to tears.

"I dont want thing to change." He said shakely.

"But you cant stop the change, anymore then you can stop the suns from setting." She told him, he still looked sad so Mom wrapped him in a hug whispering an 'I love you' to him. When she pulled away she said. "Now hurry." and gently pushed him towards his room to pack. She looked over to me and I walked up next to her to hug her.

"I wish you could come with us Mom." I said longingly. I flet he hug me back.

"I know you do sweetie." She replied.

"I promise to look out for Ani." I told her.

"I dont have to worry about that, you always have watched out for him. But please look out for yourself as well, we both know you tend to forget that sometimes." She told me pulling away and looking up at my face. I bit my lip and tried to smile.

"I love you mom, and I promise I'll come back someday." It was her turn to smile.

"I love you too dear, and I'm so proud of you both. And.. Your father would be proud of you to.." She trailed off. I gave her a real smile this time and went to my room to pack. I didnt have much, but I did have something that I never want to loose. On the small shelf in my room sat a small Japor Snipet that my Father had given me when I was 4 and a small holodisc that held a picture of him. I placed the snipet around my neck and held the holodisc before I swiched on the projector Ani had found and fixed up for me. Once I had it up and running I place the holodisc in and waited. A moment later I saw my fathers loving smile. It was a picture of him from when he was about my age, right before he became a slave and met my mother. We looked very similar, same eyes, same hair, same smile. I barely remembered him, from what I could remember and from what mom had told me about him, he was a kind and brave soul. I rememberance was cut short by a small boys voice.

"How come your looking at a picture of Dad?" Anakin asked. Anakin knew that we didnt share the same Father, he knew he didnt have one, but he still claimed that Kael Skywalker was his Father despite never even meeting him. I smiled a little before taking the picture out of the holoprojector and placing the holodisc in my pocket.

"Just wanted to." I told im as I slipped past him.

As we walked on either side of Qui-Gon away from our home in the slave quarters, Ani turned back to look at Mom who was watching us leave. But Ani suddenly stopped, I could feel his doubt about leaving. I didnt say anything as he turned around and ran back to Mom.

"I cant do it Mom, I just cant do it." He told her quickly.

"Ani.." My mother began. Anakin looked down and sniffed trying his best not to cry.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked with tears forming in his eyes. Mom smiled abit.

"What does your heart tell you?" She asked, that is probably the single best advice I had ever heard ( **A/N: Hint Hint.** )

"I hope so.. Yes.. I guess.." He told her sorrowfully. She smiled again.

"Then we will see eachother again." She told him in a voice that sounded like a mix of happiness and sorrow.

"I will come back and free you Mom. I promise." He told her in the most serious voice I had ever heard from Ani. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked down and back up before she spoke again.

"Now.. be brave and dont look back.." She whispered the last part to where it wasnt heard very well. With that Ani turned around and Mom stood up again. Anakin walked towads us and when he came up to me I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and hugged him. I took one last glance at my Mother, knowing I wouldnt see her again for a very long time. We continued walk forward with my arm still wrapped around my little brothers shoulders we didnt look back at our past we only watched as our future began.

 **{TIME-SKIP (LAST ONE I SWEAR)}**

We ran through the dusty, sandy plains towards the ship. It was boiling hot and me and Ani were tried.

"Qui-Gon sir! Wait up were tried!" Anakin shouted to the Jedi who was a little bit ahead of us, but Anakin's shout caused Qui-Gon to look back.

"Anakin! Leeta drop!" He comanded us. I could hear something coming so I dropped to the ground pulling Anakin down with me just as a speeder flew over our heads. I pulled Ani up once I heard the sound of two Lasersword's ignight. Qui-Gon was fighting the man from my dream.

"Go! Tell them to take off!" He shouted to us. I wasted no time. I grabbed Ani's hand and we ran toward the ship. Once we got there I waited in the cargo bay of the ship with Artoo while Anakin went to tell them to take off. I felt the ship lift off the ground as we flew low over tho Qui-Gon. I stood at the edge of the cargo bay as he jumped abored, he was tried and out of breath so he layed back for a moment taking deep breaths. No more the a few seconds later I heard a door open, but I was to focused on Qui-Gon to see who it was.

"What was that?" I heard a vagualy fimilar voice.

"I'm not sure.. But it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen." Qui-Gon replied taking deep breaths.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Me and Anakin, who apperently ran in, asked simultaneously. Qui-Gon took another big deep breath before answering.

"We sould be patience. Anakin and Leeta Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." I quickly looked the boy next to Anakin that Qui-Gon had been gesturing towards. He was shaking hands with my brother befrore he looked over to me. My breath hiched in my throat as I looked at the boy had been seeing in my dreams the last few days. His beautiful blue-grey eyes looked even more stunning in person, he stared back at me for a breif moment in the same shocked state as me. _Obi-Wan Kenobi..._

 **A/N: HA CLIFHANGER! What will be said?! Later guys! Happy Labor Day!**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *Tries to sneek away from crowd of readers for not updating for a while* Okay Okay! I had a very good reason! But it dosent matter now so... ON TO THE STORY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DISNEY! THEY BOUGHT STAR WARS BEFORE I COULD!**

 **Leeta's POV**

I held his stare for a second longer before we both snapped out of it, he held out his hand for me to shake. Which I did, but I quickly pulled my hand away, it had felt like electricty shooting through my hand when he did so. I saw my brother looking at me with an eyebrow raised and I saw Qui-Gon looking at Obi-Wan with a similar expression. I stood up and, along with Obi-Wan, helped a tried Qui-Gon to his feet. Not long after that I sat with Ani in what looked like a comman room Jar Jar was with us, but he was currently passed out asleep in one of the chairs. It was cold, well for us it was cold, I saw Ani huddled in the corner with his arms wrapped aroun himself. I was in a simialr state in the other corner.

"Hey." I said breaking the silence that had fell over the room. Ani looked up at me. His face looked blank, like he was trying not to look what he was really feeling, he missed Mom that much I could feel. "Are you cold?" Though the answer was obvious, I wanted him to talk at least. To my disappointment he only nodded and continued to think to himself.

I sighed quietly and stood up, as I walked passed him I squeezed his shoulder in reassurance that he wasnt alone. I walked down the hallway to find someone, I saw Padme, but she seemed like she was busy and, from what I could feel, she was upset and worried. So I continued on down the hall until I came to a door, something kept telling me to go in there, so I did and when I walked in I saw Obi-Wan. He was in what seemed to be a storage room, he was holding a laser sword and he had his eyes closed and there was a little droid floating in the air in front of him, at first I was confused, then the droid started to shoot blaster bolts at him. I half suspected for him to get stunned, but he didnt he blocked each one before the droid shut off and he turned to me.

"You know its considered rude not to knock." He told me with the smallest smile appering on his face. I smirked.

"Well, I am from Tatooine. Wont find many with manners there." I repied only half joking, he chuckled. I looked over his shoulder at the now deactivated Droid. He turned his head to see what I was looking at.

"That is used for lightsaber training." He began to explain. I nodded.

"Yeah that much I can tell." An awkward silence fell between us, that is until I remembered my brother. "Oh um, I just remembered. You wouldnt happen to know where I could find a blanket? Its freezing here." I wrapped my arms around myself, finally realizing how cold I actually was. He thought for a moment.

"I am afraid I am not all to fimilar with the ship, maybe one of the Handmaidens would know." He offered, I nodded.

"Oh um.. Thanks, I'll go find one." I felt a little disappointed that I had to leave. _What are you even thinking?_ I asked myself. I turned to walk out the door, before I was stopped by Obi-Wan.

"Wait, you might distract the handmaidens from their duty. Here." He shrugged off his cloak and held it out for me. I shook my head.

"I couldnt-" I tried to begin.

"No I insist, Jedi are selfless after all." His smile was just to difficult to say no to say no to. With a sigh and a small smile I took the cloak from him.

"Fine, but as soon as we get to wherever were going your getting this back." At this he laughed and gave a mock bow.

"As you wish, milady." I chringed at that, even if it made my heart skip-a-beat, and I shook my head.

"Dont call me that." I told him as I walked out of the room and back towards the comman room, as I left I heard his laughter and I smiled, his laugh was so cute. _Woah woah woah, hold one there Leeta where did that come from? You barely know him!_ My inner voice yelled to me. I shook my head at myself and continued on my way.

 **{Time-Skip}**

After a few more hours we were entering the Atmosphere of... What did Ani say it was again? Kriff I had already forgotten! But while Ani stayed in the cockpit with the Pilot to see the planet, I went to give Obi-Wan back his cloak. I found him while on my way to the cargo hold.

"Here you go." I told him kindly. He smirked and took it back.

"I dont believe I heard a 'Thank You'." I smiled a little at this.

"Of course where are my manners. Thank you Obi-Wan." It was his turn to smile.

"Are you going with your brother to the Senate building?" He asked, I shrugged.

"If he wants me too, but I would much rather see the Jedi temple then a Senate building." He raised an eyebrow.

"Whys that?" I answered with another shrug. He snickered. "Come on tell me." He pressed. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I dont know, I guess I would like to see mine and my brothers new home." I told him honestly. A small frown appered on his face as he turned from me and mumbled something that sounded like _"Hopefully"_

"What was that?" I inquired, he didnt answer right away, but when he turned around to finally tell me Ani ran in with Qui-Gon and Jar Jar behind him. I inwardly sighed, _What was he going to tell me._

Whatever Obi-Wan was going to say was forgotten as we walked out. Me, Anakin, and Jar Jar stood behind Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as we were greeted by two men, One visibly older then the other and must have been impoetant since both the Jedi in front of us bowed to him. The man who looked youngerbthen the older man smiled at the Queen who walked up to him.

"It is good to see you alive your Majesty. With the communications being down weve been very concerned, I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Heturned toward the 'Chancellor' guy, who I'm guessing is a high ranking offical. Whoever the guy who was talking was gave me uneasy feeling, but I couldnt exactly pin-point why.

"Welcome your an honar to finally meet you in person." The Chancellor said.

"Thank you Supreme Chancellor." The Queen replied in a monotone voice. _Why does she talk like that? Its strange._ The voice in my head asked. I mentally shook my head and turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, that is until Ani tugged at my hand to get my attention.

"Can I go with Padme to the Senate building?" He asked hopefully, I smirked.

"Why you hang out with your little girlfriend?" I teased, Anakin didnt think it was funny and gave me a serious look. My smriked turned to a smile. "Sure, just dont distract her if she is busy with something, we dont need the Queen to get mad at us now do we?" I was pretty sure Ani didnt pay me much attenion after that, because he quickly ran to the Handmaidens and left with them. Now I stood inbetween Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and the Chancellor stood on the otherside of Obi-Wan.

"I must speak with the Jedi council immediately, the situation has become much more complicated." After the Queen had left, with Ani and Jar Jar in tow, a speeder came and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan climbed aborad. Qui-Gon sat in tthe front with the driver and I sat next to Obi-Wan in the back. For most of the ride I admired the city, which covered the entire planet.

"Where am I?" I asked Obi-Wan quietly. He snickered a little and frowned. "What?" My annoyed tone was clear, I hated being laughed at if I was serious.

"Have you ever heard of Coruscant?" I didnt answer right away, Of course I had heard of it. Pilots talk about it all the time, but mainly it was about its underworld and how it was a gold mine of credits.

"Only a little, is that where we are?" He nodded, then I looked forward and to my amazement I saw a building that towered over the others surrounded it. "Whoa.. is that..." I trailed off.

"The Jedi temple, yes." Qui-Gon finished for me. I couldnt help but stare, this is where Anakin and I would become Jedi. _I still cant believe ths is real..._

Sooner then I thought we were walking down the Temples stone hallways, which all looked the same to me, and finally stopped in front of a large door. Qui-Gon turned to me.

"Leeta you will stay out here while we speak to the council, until we tell you otherwise." I nodded to his request and leaned on the wall opposite of the door. _Now I wait..._

 **{PAGE BREAK}**

After a good Twenty or so mintues of waiting, Obi-Wan peaked his head out of the door and signaled for me to come in. I took a deep breath, stood straighter, and walked in. Before me were many different species, who I could only guess were the Jedi council. The room was made mostly of windows that gave a perfect view of the city from a very high point, now this would freak most out, but to me it was fascinating. It took me a moment to realize they were all looking at me, I gave a small bow in greeting.

"I- I'm Leeta Skywalker." My voice was abit shakey with nervousness, I really hope they would over look it. I noticed a small green, humaniod? Ailen? I honestly had no idea ( **A/N: I seriously have no idea, I looked it up and everything.** ) and a dark skin man who was bald shared a glance, but didnt say anything.

"Here to take a test, you are." The Green skinned Ailen said, speaking backwards. I saw the the Bald guy holding a device that I wasnt fimilar with. "Of the images that apper, name each." I nodded and looked at the bald man. I knew somehow they had started, and I saw a what looked like a speeder, but the thing was I couldnt see the screen. It was facing away from me, so I couldnt see.

"A speeder." I saw another image, this time a cup. "A cup." This continued on for a little while before the green alien and the bald guy looked at each other, the alien hummed while rubbing his chin, obviously thinking.

"How feel, do you?" He asked.

"Nervous." I replied, not knowing exactly what he meant.

"Afraid are you?" He asked me. Afraid? Well.. That could be debatable..

"No sir, of corse not." I didnt lie exactly.. It was more of a half-truth... Okay I lied! But that is not something you say to people you don't know!

"See through you, we can." Karabast! I forgot they could kriffing do that!

"Be mindful of your feelings." The Bald man advised.

"Your thoughs dwell on your mother.." A Cerea stated, at this I looked down at my feet. I nodded.

"Yes, I miss her." I answered quietly. The green alien hummed again.

"Afraid to lose her, I think." I looked up at him.

"Excuse me, but what does me being afraid of losing my Mom have to do with this?" I could have slapped my own self for my attitude, I really needed to keep that in check. But the Ailen didnt even looked fazed by it, because he continued to speak.

"Everything. Fear is a path to the darkside. Fear leads to anger, Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." He explained, it became clear to me then what Qui-Gon had said back on Tatooine. It wasnt going to be as easy as Anakin and I had once thought, but I didnt give up very easily. So biting back my fear I nodded my head.

"Understood." The Jedi masters all looked to one another, the little green alien hummed and the blad man looked at me.

"You may go." He announced, I bowed my head and quickly exited the room. Out in the hall I saw Obi-Wan waiting where I was. He saw me and walked up to me.

"How did it go?" I shrugged in reply, I looked down both sides of the hallway but I didnt see Qui-Gon anywhere.

"Where is Qui-Gon?" He pointed behind him to where we had came down the first time.

"To get Anakin, so he could take his test." I nodded and crossed my arms, still thinking about what I had just learned. _Is it true what those outlanders had said about the Jedi?_ Though not many traveled to Tatooin from off world, some did, an even some of the older locals who had traveled from wherever long ago and settled there for whatever reason, had stories to tell of the allusive Knights that protected the Galxey, up until now I had thought the way they would tell of how they lived was nothing but a fairytale. _Was I wrong?_ I was jolted from my thought by Obi-Wan placing a hand on my shoulder, knowing what he was about to say I put my hand up to stop him.

"I dont want to talk about what they said." He looked at me concerend for a moment.

"Okay fine, how about this. Earlier I felt an uneasiness from you, while we were at the landing platform. Why? If anything the hard part hadnt even begun." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you so nosey?" I asked.

"I'm not being nosey, I'm trying to help." He crossed his arms as he talked to me, I didnt realize how close we were, but I did notice that he was a good few inches taller then me.

"Why are you trying to help me? You barely know me." I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a Jedi, that is what were suppose to do." I could feel he meant that, but he was leaving something off. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but..." I couldnt come up with anything, I couldnt just call him out for not telling me what I was probably wrong about anyway. "Fine, but I was probably just paranoid... That senator gave me a werid feeling, I cant really say why though, its just.. strange..." By then I had turned from Obi-Wan and walked around abit, while I explained. He was quiet for a second, and I had begun to think he understood what I meant, but my thoughts betrayed me because he began laughing.

"Of course you did, he is a politician. That is what they do, make people uncomfortable." He said when he finally reduced his laughter to a small chuckle. I raised an eyebrow.

"No they dont... Do they?" He nodded and continued to chuckle. Normally I would have done striked him down for laughing at me and been on my way, but for some werid reason his laugh didnt bother me. _Whoa Leeta you arent going soft are you?_ I asked myself. I rolled my eyes and smiled. At that point we had been alone in the hall and had made our way down the hall abit. And I felt through our bond, which still confused the kriff out of me, that Ani was coming. Obi-Wan must have felt it to because we both noticed the short distance between us and moved to a respectable distance. No more then a second later Anakin and Qui-Gon came around the corner. Anakin walked straight towards me and signaled for me to come down to his level. With a questionable look on my face I did so and he grabbed my hand.

 _ **'Lee... do you think I will pass the councils test?'**_ His voice echoed through my head. I smiled and held his hand with both of mine.

 _ **'Ani I know you will do fine. Okay? You just do what you have always done, use your instincts. They are after all your strongest ally after all.'**_ He looked up at me with hopeful eyes that I was right. I stood up and followed Qui-Gon as he led my little brother towrds the council, this is where his future truly begins...

 **A/N: THAT IS IT GUYS BYE!**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *Holds a comically large sheild to hide from the readers* I'm so sorry guys! So much has been going on and I just keep forgetting to write in this story..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF STAR WARS! I ONLY OWN MY OC CUZ DISNEY BOUGHT STAR WARS BEFORE I COULD!**

 **Leeta's POV**

"The Force is strong with them." The Cerean, who I had learned from Obi-Wan was Jedi Master Ki Adi Mundi, proclaimed.

"So they are to be trained then?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"No." You wouldnt think your whole world would shatter by one simple word, but mine was. Or it was almost, but I didnt get angry or accuse them of anything. I needed to be strong, for Ani. "They will not be trained." Jedi Master Mace Windu finished.

"No?" Qui-Gon asked, he couldnt believe it. _Guess that makes two of us.._ "He is the chosen one. And she is linked to the Prophecy as well. Surely you can see it." His tone was obviously calm, but I knew that he was simmering about the councils choice. Master Yoda, who was the little ailen who talked backwards, hummed.

"Clouded the boys future is. Much to old the girl is." He explained Clouded? What in kriffing hell do they mean? _No! Ani will be crushed! I have to do something!_ I yelled in my head. Qui-Gon glanced at me, I looked at him through the corner of my eye. I bet he knew somehow what I was planning to do, and

"I understand why I cant be trained, but please. Please Train Anakin, there is no future for him back home." I said bravly from my spot behind Obi-Wan. This caused abrupt murmurs from the rest of the council members. Qui-Gon took a step forward and grasped Anakins shoulders.

"I will train the boy then." You couldnt not miss the look of confusion that crossed Obi-Wans face at his Masters words. "I take Anakin as my Padawan Learner."

"An apprentice, you have Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second." Master Yoda stated.

"The code forbids it." Reminded Master Windu.

"Obi-Wan is ready." Qui-Gon argued calmly. Obi-Wan, with a spure of the moment self-confidence, took a step forward from where he stood beside me.

"I am ready to face the the trials." He was certain, anybody could tell.

"Our own council, we will keep on who is ready." Yoda's words caused Obi-Wan to shrink abit, though slighly embarresed, he still stood tall.

"He is headstrong," Headstrong? I've only known him for a day, and I think stubborn is a better word, "And he has much to learn of the living force, but he is capable. There is little more he could learn from me." The student looked to the teacher, with abit of disbelief.

"Young Skywalker's fate, will be decided later." I didnt pay much attention to what was said after that, something about a Chancellor and about the mysterious Sith. I couldnt believe what I had said ealier. _You did it for Anakin, Leeta. You promised Mom you would look out for him and that is what you are doing._ I came back to reality when I felt something brush across the back of my hand, ever so slightly. I looked over to Obi-Wan who was motioning towards the door, telling me we were free to leave. So leading the way with Obi-Wan while Qui-Gon and Ani followed not far behind, we left the Council Chambers, much to my relief.

 **{TIME-SKIP}**

I slumped down in the seat of the speeder on our way to the platform to meet the Queen again and return her home safely. Anakin sat in the middle between Obi-Wan and I while Qui-Gon sat in the front with the driver. I didnt say much, even through Anakin had asked me ten different times already about what I had said, to which I replied, "You'll understand one day.". But Obi-Wan hadnt said anything, which made me confused, did he really care where we ended up? Because right now it would seem as if he... Whatever it dosent really matter...

Not long after we had docked at the platform Qui-Gon went to check and make sure the ship was secure, and Obi-Wan went with him. So I stayed with Anakin as he check over Artoo, giving himself something to do I guess.

"Lee?" I looked over to my brother, I kept my usual slience up, but Anakin wasnt having it. "Leeta you cant stop talking to me forever. Will you please talk to me about why you did what you did?" He asked, I sighed then took a deep breath. Still crouched down, I turned to face my little brother.

"Anakin, I promised mom I would look after you. And that is what I'm doing, looking after you like I always have." Anakin looked at me as if that was the most ridiculous thing I had ever said.

"Lee you cant really be serious! You came all the way from the Outer-Rim to become a Jedi, now your not. What are you even gonna do now?" He asked me crossing his arms. I tried my best to smile while I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Ani it means the world to me that your worried about how I'm gonna take care of myself, but you dont need to worry. I will probably find a job at some mechanics shop-"

"Like Watto's? Are you just gonna end up like a slave again?" He asked bluntly with his eyes narrowed at me. My, kind of, smile disappeared and my hand fell from his shoulder in shock. I hadnt expected that from my little brother, but that was not what bothered me. What bothered me was the fact he was right. He noticed my expression and his accuesing look turned to one of guilt. "Lee I- I didnt mean it! Or... in that way at least.." I waved him off and stood up.

"No no Anakin, your right. I need to think this through better and until I do we wont talk about it anymore." He opened his mouth to protest, but I held up my hand to stop his words. "Whatever I think of we will talk about before hand, alright?" He looked to the ground not answering me, until he nodded his head a little. I noticed the Queens arrivel, just as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stepped out of the ship mid-conversation. I only caught a little from Obi-Wan.

"The boy is dangerous, they all can sense it why cant you?" I looked at him in shock, but he was much to engrossed in their conversation he didnt notice. I look down to Ani hoping he hadnt heard, luckily he was much to busy looking towards Padme to listen. With Ani not noticing my leave I walked towards the pair. I came in just as Qui-Gon said:

"His fate is uncertain, he is not dangerous. The council will decide Anakin's future, and quite possibly Leeta's as well, that should be enough for you. Now get on borad." He turned towards the ship just as his master had said, and leaving Qui-Gon and Anakin to talk I quickly reached Obi-Wan just before he entered the ship. I was abit angry about what he had said about my brother. Dangerous? Please! Impulsie and cocky, now that is Anakin. So I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Once we were where no one would hear us at the moment I let him go, the hand that had held his writs went to it place on my hip, as did my other one.

"Dangerous? How could you think a litte boy like Anakin could be dangerous to anyone?" ( **A/N: Oh the irony...** ) He raised an eyebrow at me, but didnt say anything. I motioned my hand for him to talk, which he didnt do. My lips pressed into a thin line as I shook my head at him. "Just because they are saying he has a 'Clouded Future' or something like that he has to be labled as someone dangerous to them!" I said walking as I ranted. Obi-Wan still didnt say anything. "Well, do you have nothing to say?" He looked at me blankly for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"I understand why you are upset with me for what I said, but frankly you have no training in sensing thing on matters like this." For the second time today, in only like five mintues to be exact, I stood back in surprised. But I quickly recovered and my anger rose.

"I dont need training to know about MY little brother!" I shouted at him, walking closer, giving him a jab in the chest as I did so. I could tell he was trying to keep his aggravation under wraps.

"Fine, what if he was to be trained, with the councils premission. And he turns to the darkside and causes suffering for many people?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And what if he becomes one of the best Jedi there was?" I countered. He didnt say anything, I didnt say anything, so it just turned into a staring match that lasted a few mintues. That is until Obi-Wan decided to ask the same question I'm sure anyone who was in that council room was wondering.

"Why did you just give up your chance to be a Jedi?" His features softened abit, as if he had just gotten rid of any trace of aggravation and annoyence he had just had. My face didnt change, I was still angry at him for insulting not only my brother but me as well.

"None of your buisness." I stated as I walked off towards the ships ramp.

 **A/N: Well guys yes I left it here, I am trying to extend TPM a few more chapters. But sadly it will be coming to an end soon. But that also means we will get to continue with AOTC! And then ROTS! OMG I am already thinking of future chapters! Bye Guys!**

 **{Kisses}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


End file.
